Undone
by Emina333
Summary: The war with Aizen had ended, but it didn't do so without some serious losses. Knowing that nothing could ever be anywhere remotely close to how they had been before, Kisuke sent the only person who could set things right back in time. Now, Ichigo has to find a way to make things right without completely screwing up the timeline while hiding the fact that he is from the future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys.( Full Summary) This is a time travel fic. The war with Aizen had ended, but it didn't do so without some serious losses. Knowing that nothing could ever be anywhere remotely close to how they had been before, Kisuke sent the only person who could set things right back in time. Now, Ichigo Kurosaki has to find a way to make things right without completely screwing up the timeline while simultaneously hiding the fact that he is from the future! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl with her cat and a laptop. Do you honestly thing I would even become anywhere close to owning Bleach? Yeah... didn't think so.**

**- ****Hello = Zangetsu**

**-**_**Hello= Ichigo's Hollow- in this story Shirosaki ( shiro for short)**_

_-'Thoughts'_

* * *

" He's changed, Kisuke." Kisuke Urahara locked eyes with the normally eccentric Isshin Kurosaki. It was odd to see him so serious. Something was gravely wrong.

"Oh. How so?" He asked sipping his tea, eyes never leaving the other's.

"He's started to distance himself from us. I haven't seen him hanging around any of his friends either. Even Yuzu and Karin have noticed something is going on." Isshin's eyes became softer when he mentioned the girl's names. He felt for them. They were worried about their brother. That much he could tell. Still he had no clue what was going on with his son.

"And you came to me because you thought I would know what was happening with him." Urahara leaned back, surveying the familiar comfort of the shop, " You know, Isshin, I haven't seen the boy since he was an infant. What's got you so concerned? You think he had a run-in with a hollow or a shinigami?"

Isshin set down his tea cup on to the low, round table and sighed.

"Yeah, I started to think that could be it, but I haven't noticed him hanging around anyone lately. He just hides himself locked up in his room. "

"I see. Well that is peculiar." Urahara tilted his head slightly so his ever-present bucket hat shaded his eyes.

"Another thing, Kisuke, He's been having nightmares again." Urahara's eyes peaked interest with this new information.

"Like the ones he had after Misaki's death?" The look in Isshin's eyes hardened, and he visibly stiffened at the mention of his deceased wife. He and Ichigo never spoke about her death. That was something he always regretted, but he knew Ichigo would have just brushed him off if he tried to confront him about it, so he let it go.

"No. These are worse. Much worse."

"hmmm" Urahara flicked open a white fan to shield his deductive gaze. He needed to find out what was happening to this boy. he swore that he would to all that he could to help out his old friend. Besides, this could be a very interesting case.

"That's all I had to say about this matter. Keep a watch of him when I'm unable too, will ya?" Isshin stood to go, brushing off non-existent dirt off the remains of his captains robe that he wore over his shoulder.

"Sure thing." Urahara's stele eyes never left his old friend's gaze, "You know, you should come visit me some more. I'm happy to be of assistance any way I can." He smirked beneath his fan

"Just keep me updated, Kisuke." Isshin said before he turned and shunpoed out of the shop.

Kisuke smirked. '_Some things were finally starting to get interesting around here_.' He thought to himself_. 'Now, where did Yoruichi run off to again?' _

* * *

_**So, Kingy, How long are you going to sit around sulking like that?**_

**I Agree with him, Ichigo. You need to stop sulking. Your family has already started to notice your change in behavior since you came back.**

Ichigo stared up at the familiar, yet unfamiliar ceiling of his bedroom. He had no clue how long it had been since he had last slept through the night. He was sure he had bags under his eyes, but he was too exhausted to get up and look in the mirror. He hadn't eaten in a few days either, even though tasting Yuzu's cooking again was amazing. He didn't want to worry his family, but Zangetsu was right. His family was noticing something different in him. He would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't see the pain in his sister's eyes every time he couldn't finish a meal, or notice how his father stopped attacking him every time they were in the same room together. Karin had even stopped asking him to play soccer with him. And as much as it hurt him to see his family this way, when couldn't bring himself to get up. He was defeating the entire purpose of coming back.

_' How could I have been so stupid?' _ Ichigo thought to himself as he turned on his side to face the wall.

_**Aww come on, Kingy, You're not THAT stupid! I mean you're dumber than a sack of rocks, but still! How 'bout you and me go take down some weakling hollows? That'll cheer ya up! **_He could practically see Shiro grinning in his mind.

**Ichigo. I have told you time and time again that if you look back you'll age. If you hesitate, you will die. So why are you hesitating now? **

Ichigo huffed. He didn't feel like talking to his inner spirits right now. Sure Zangetsu had a point, and even Shiro was trying to cheer him up. He felt so pathetic. He decided he just need a long nap to calm his mind- if he could avoid having another nightmare that is.

Instead of finding himself drift off to sleep he found himself inside his inner world , standing on the sideways skyscrapers. He almost didn't recognize it. It was pouring down rain. He hadn't see this much water in his inner world since he had learned the final Getsuga Tensho.

"What am I doing here? I just want to be left alone!"

" **You can't get rid of us, Ichigo. We are part of you. To kill us would be to kill a part of yourself**."

"Why am I here?" He asked again. His voice sounded so broken. If the two spirits which resided in him hadn't known him any better, they would've thought that a tone like that could never have come out of Ichigo.

"_**because you won't get off your ass and do what you came here to do**_!"

" What's the point? It's not like I could actually help. The future will still be the same! My friends that I have now ill never be the same!"

Shiro laughed, " _**The point?! The point was to save all those pathetic shinigami and humans who couldn't protect them selves. I thought you were supposed to be King here. Well, I won't have my King be less than his own horse! One who Protects!? You've got to kidding me! You're no better than the dirt on my shoe.!**_

Zangetsu simply stood off the side and watched silently as the inverted figure taunted his counterpart.

'_** I can't believe you! You think you can just sit around and do nothing while that bastard Aizen is out there planning to destroy the world?! Do you want that future to come true again? Do you want him to kill all your friends again? Do you want him to Kill You're fi-**_

"Shut Up!" Ichigo's sudden scream broke through Shiro's taunts. " Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP! None of that is going to happen again! I won't let it happen again! No one has to die. I won't let them die!" Ichigo's eyes started to glow blue with his new found resolve. His jaw set and his eyes were focused. " I'm going to kill that bastard Aizen if it's the lat thing I do." He spat out his name with a strong disgust as if they were poison on his tongue.

" Sorry it took me so long to snap put of it guys." He looked up and the rain had stopped.

" I'm going to go apologize to my family for being so distant lately." Ichigo started to disappear from his Inner world

"**Ichigo**" He heard the strong voice break though to him, " **It's nice to have you back."**

Ichigo smiled in agreement . _' yeah'_ He thought, ' _It's good to be back'_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you for your reviews! The First chapter was more a prologue than anything to see if I should keep writing. The chapters now will be considerably longer than the first. **

_**Gulliman-**_ My first reviewer! Thank you for reading. I also want you to know that I will try my best to update regularly . I also hate it when time travel fics end suddenly and the author disappears. That's one of the reasons I'm writing this fic. This is finals week for me, so I should be a little more freed up after exams.

**Tahaku, Mugetsudude, and my nameless reader**- I'm not revealing anything on pairs just yet because I want this fic to be more plot and adventure/ action rather than romance. The pairing that will come out is my personal liking, but I do read all. I promise that the pairing won't be a major part of the story. It will most likely appear in conversations rather than actions.

* I hate it when people write Ichigo as a sappy lover* -_-

**- ****Hello = Zangetsu**

**-**_**Hello= Ichigo's Hollow- in this story Shirosaki ( shiro for short)**_

_-'Thoughts'_

* * *

" Ichi-nii!" Ichigo's eyes opened to the sound of his sister's voice calling from downstairs, " It's time for dinner!" He smiled. After the nice talk/ fight with Shiro and Zangetsu he felt much better . He even felt like he could finish his meal today.

"Alright! I'll be right down, Yuzu!"

"Well you better be! Yuzu made your favorite- curry just for you."

He had to suppress his laughter when he heard Yuzu try to cover up that fact by her self-conscious blabber. Ichigo never understood how they were twins. They were complete opposites of each other. Karin was the brash, feisty spit-fire who was well-rounded in sports and was useless in anything having to do with homecare, and Yuzu was the sweet, innocent, charming little girl who had more fun cleaning and cooking for her family than playing any sport. She was, in a way, a perfect representation of their mother- a kind, warm-hearted person who's smiles could light up any person's day. Ichigo was nothing less than proud of his younger sisters.

As he walked downstairs to the dinner table, Ichigo remembered his sisters dying in his arms. He could hear their agonizing screams plauging his mind, causing years of torturous memories to stir in his brain. To his left he saw Yuzu screaming out of confusion. She didn't know what was going on. They should've told her about the family. Dammit they should have told her! At least then maybe she'd be able to prepare or understand why this was all happening. '_understand huh? I don't even understand it myself'_ But Ichigo told himself not to think of these things. They hadn't happened yet. He'd make sure it never did again. He couldn't stand seeing Karin covered in blood, clutching on to what little life she had left. Ichigo cursed under his breath as he avoided a flying kick from his eccentric father.

" Damnit you old man! Who goes around kicking their sons in the face?" Isshin was lying on the ground a few feet away having overshot his goal. Quickly he stood up and bounded over to the enormous poster of his wife on the wall.

"Oh Masaki! Our son! I have nothing left to teach him!" His hysterics went unnoticed by the rest of the family as Ichigo took a seat at the table across from Karin.

"So, how was school today, Karin?"

"It was good. I kicked some major ass today in my soccer tournament. You shoulda seen it, Ichigo." He smiled

"That's great, Karin! I'm sure you sent the other team crying home to their mommies." She balked and glanced at Yuzu who was sharing a confused look. Was Ichigo really being normal again?

"Yeah, I bet I did." Karin responded dryly still confused with her brother's sudden change in character from the past week.

He tilted his head towards Yuzu, " What about you? Anything exciting happen to you today, Yuzu?"

She smiled sweetly at him, " Nothing really special. Oh! But I did catch sight of the poster for the fireworks festival. It's going to be in a few weeks." She turned her head to her crazed father who was still dotting over the poster of his beloved, " Do you think we can go, Dad?"

Isshin stopped his antics and ran over to join his children at the dinner table, " Of course Yuzu!" He grinned and threw a thumbs up, "Fireworks have always been a family specialty!"

Karin sighed, "It's not a specialty , Dad. It's just a tradition."

"What?! How can my own daughter say something like that! The art of fireworks has been passed down through the family line for generations!"

"Please, Dad. Cut the crap would ya? Geeze, you're such a lunatic."

"How dare you call your father a lunatic! Masaki, Karin's finally entering her pre-teen years! What a sad but glorious day!"

Yuzu chuckled, " It seems like you're right, Karin. Dad really is a lunatic!"

"Not you too! Oh my precious, little Yuzu!" Isshin ran over and enveloped his daughter in a suffocating embrace.

"Oh come on you two. Stop picking on Dad. He's right ya know. Fireworks are a family specialty." Ichigo smiled as he thought about his cousins. He couldn't wait to see Kukaku and Ganju in this timeline. Granted she'd probably make him scrub the floors and cook them dinner when she found out who he was. But that was Kukaku. And Ganju would probably yell at him and try to force him onto a wild boar for transportation- to which he would respond that shunpo was fine. He smiled. Yeah he missed those two. they were family after all.

"Don't side with him! What are you talking about anyways?' Karin yelped when she heard Ichigo side with her father. That in itself was a miracle.

"You'll find out sooner or later, Karin." he said with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Wait, Ichigo!" He stood up to leave the room thanking Yuzu for the delicious meal. " What are you taking about? Tell me. Ichigo!"

"Maybe later, sis" He waved over his shoulder as he disappeared to his room. Yuzu was too caught up in doing the dishes to notice, and Karin was too busy sulking trying to figure out what her jerk- brother meant to notice that Isshin had suddenly become very serious. They were oblivious to his glance over at a figure in a particularly shadowy corner of the room, and they were to obvious to notice that figure nodded his head before leaving the room abnormally fast.

* * *

_**Ya know he noticed, right?**_

_'Yeah I could sense him in the corner all throughout dinner'_

_**Then why'd ya pull a risky stunt like that?**_

_'I want to see what will happen. I can't hide this from them forever, ya know'_

_**Ya could try**_

_'That defeats the purpose of coming back in the first place_.'

_**Hey, King**_

_'hmmmm'_

_**You're really something else**_

_'hn'_

Ichigo felt Shiro retreat back into his inner world. During the war they had really gotten closer to each other, and now they were like brothers. He could sense his father leave the house. It didn't surprise him. He had purposely let a small hint drop to increase their suspicions even more. He had known that Urahara and the old man had been having secret meetings about him since he came back. That didn't surprise him. What did was that Urahara didn't try to approach him. He thought the bastard would try to knock him unconscious at least, yet nothing happened.

He sat up from his bed and walked over to the window, opening it slightly. Looking out, he remembered when he first found out his dad was a soul reaper.

He didn't know why it was such a shock to him at the time. It was an obvious explanation as to why he had so much reiatsu himself. Ichigo had been so oblivious to sensing back then that he hadn't noticed his father's noticeable reiatsu signature. He didn't even notice the more obvious lack of ageing in his dad either. He mentally slapped himself when he realized how stupid he was for not realizing it sooner. Oh well, he couldn't change the past. Well, he could change the future.

Ichigo decided that he need to meet with Urahara and his father soon and explain somethings before something happened. He didn't know when Rukia would show up for the first time- he assumed soon- and he didn't need anymore confusion to add to his new found life.

So it was decided he was to see his father and Urahara. Better now than later. Taking a soul pill which he had stolen from Urahara's place without him knowing, he swallowed it, commanding the mod soul to stay out of trouble. Then, he opened the window even further than before and jumped.

He knew they way to Urahara's place like the back of his hand. They had spent so much time together there. During the war with Aizen, they became more like friends than a mentor and his student. They were drinking buddies after his father's and Yoruichi's deaths too, and Urahara was the closest thing he had to family that was left. Truthfully, he couldn't wait to see that stupid, striped bucket hat and the knowing smirk in his friend's eyes again. He had lost both in the war.

As Ichigo was speeding through Karakura town in a blur, he began to feel nostalgic. He couldn't believe that the city would cease to be nothing but a pile of rubble in a few years. He remembered all the good times he and his friends had spent there. He remembered when they got their powers. He remembered beating up gangs with Chad, and fighting the Menos Grande with Uryu. But he remembered all the bad times as well. Like when Aizen came down after not being seen or heard from in nearly two years and stole Ichigo out of his home at night, or how Renji acquired an injury so severe protecting Karin and Yuzu that not even Orihime's powers could save him in the end.

Landing infront of Urahar's, Ichigo shook the thoughts out of his head. He could still change it. He could protect everyone. None of this had to happen again, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let it. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, Ichigo slid open the door to the shop taking in the smell of old boxes and bamboo.

* * *

" How would he know something like that?"

"I don't know, but it is a little concerning."

"A little? My own son just dropped that he knew more about my family! He probably knows about me!" Isshin slammed his fist on the small table in front of him causing tea to fly out of the cups.

"Calm down, Isshin. He had to find out sometime you know." Isshin sighed.

"I know, but he's just a kid. He doesn't need to get caught up in our world yet." Urahara raised his brow.

"He was caught up in it from the moment he was born. Look, with Masaki's and your reistu this was bound to happened sooner than later." Isshin shook his head.

"Yeah, I know. I just wish it had been later rather than sooner."

"Anyways, you better tell him everything soon or-" Both Shinigami looked up when they felt someone approaching. Urahara tightened his grip around his cane which was lying next to him on the floor, and Isshin reached for his zanpakto. They watched, ready to strike at any moment, as the door to the tea room slowly opened. Standing in place of the door was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Hey Dad, Kisuke. " He nodded at both of them in acknowledgement, " Mind if I take a seat?" He didn't wait for an answer before planting himself across from his father and friend.

"So, I guess your wondering what I'm doing here, and as a shinigami no less."

Urahara was the first to speak up, Isshin was still in too much of a state of shock to say anything.

"That's exactly what we were wondering. Would you care to explain for us? If your father doesn't die of shock that its."

"Certainly. I assume you all know of a man named Soske Aizen, don't you?" At the mention of his name, Isshin snapped out of it and became very serious. He had always felt something was off about that man, and when the hollification and exile of the visoreds occurred, he was one of the only people to believe Urahara, and now that his son was speaking his name, he knew he had to listen.

"That man plays a dangerous game, Ichigo. Don't get involved." Urahara's eye's glazed over in anger. Now he was involving a fifteen year old, boy?

"Sorry. too late. I already have. Well it's complicated." Kisuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Complicated how?"

"I guess I have to start from the beginning don't I? Well here goes nothing." He looked directly into their eyes. ' This might take a while, so you might want to pay attention. I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

And with that said, Ichigo began telling his story, " I guess I have to clarify that I'm from the future first. Well, not exactly. My future self came to me and merged his powers and memories with mine, so now I have the memories of events that haven't occurred yet. That all happened a few days ago. When I entered my first year of high school, I was visited by a shinigami who game me her powers so that I could protect the family from a hollow. I ended up having to save her life multiple times from Aizen and the Soul Society because somebody- Kisuke- placed a thing called the Hogyoku inside of her. Anyways after training and learning bankai in three days, I managed to save her, but it was too late. Aizen had taken two other captains with him in an attempt to take over the world. He wasn't to kill the spirit kind. Throughout the years Aizen would come and go. No one was strong enough to face him though- especially not after he fused with the Hogyoku. I was just a high schooler, but I was the only one who could stand a chance against Aizen. But the Winter War lasted ten years, and Aizen just kept getting stronger. A lot of people died..." Ichigo had to keep himself in check, " A ton of people died. Kisuke and I were some of the only people left, so He sent me back to save everyone before it was too late. Back to before Aizen fused with the Hogyoku."

"So how old are you now?" Isshin spoke up. He knew that his child hadn't been the same in a long while, and it made sense now.

"I'm 25, but I'm in a fifteen year old's body."

"But you're still just a kid, How could Aizen get you involved in something like this?"

"You know Dad, we're all told at some point in time that we can no longer play the children's game, we just don't… don't know when that's going to be. Some of us are told at fifteen, some of us are told at forty, but we're all told. I was just needed at a younger age than most. It's not anyone else's fault for getting involved other than mine."

He looked over at Kisuke who seemed abnormally shocked for the normally composed man.

"How could I send you back?"

"Look, it was for the better Kisuke. I don't mind. I also wanted this." Ichigo reassured

But Kisuke wasn't buying it. He had done some horrible things in the past, but he never had the gall to send a kid back to save him. It was so selfish, and even if Ichigo said that he wanted this too, he could tell how much the kid was hurting inside. he could never forgive himself for that.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Wow! 17 follows, 12 favs, and 11 reviews already?! You guys are awesome! I love reading what you have to say, and if you're lucky you'll get an honorable mention at the end of the fic for being a dedicated reviewer/ follower. We have a lot to tackle in this chapter, so let's get going!**

_**Hylla-**_** I've really come to Love Byakuya's character. He's just so interesting. Yes he will be in this fic later on, and I might do a spin off fic so that some characters get more screen time. I'm still deciding.**

_**Wyyrd-**_** Yes! There is going to be a flashback chapter. There are going to be small flashbacks( well flash-forwards lol) here and there and when a new character is introduced. Like when Rukia comes there will be one, when Ichigo goes to the Soul Society etc... but there will be one big chapter that is solely a flashback.**

**- ****Hello = Zangetsu**

**-**_**Hello= Ichigo's Hollow- in this story Shirosaki ( shiro for short)**_

_-'Thoughts'_

* * *

" I'm stationing you down in the world of the living for a few months" The young shinigami looked up in surprise.

"Why?"

"There's an unusual reiatsu signature, and the spiritual activity down there has increased lately. You'll be stationed in Japan- a place called Karakura Town." She furrowed her brows in confusion. She was sure had she heard that name before.

"Karakura Town?" She asked.

" Yes that's right." His soft voice was calming, and it offered reassurance towards his subordinate. Still, she was on edge.

"But why me? I'm not even a seated officer yet."

"You're a very skilled shinigami. I believe that you'll do just fine. If you need any help, you can always call for back up."

"Yes, of course Captain. When do I leave?"

"You leave tomorrow. Be ready." She nodded

" Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Rukia, be careful." The pale-faced Captain of squad thirteen smiled at her.

"I will, Taicho. don't worry."

Rukia gave a curt bow before leaving the captains office. She hadn't been in there for several years- since Kaien died. Since he had passed away, Captain Ukitake hadn't seen much of her. She distanced herself from him- it was too painful. It reminded her too much of the late Vice Captain.

Rukia kept telling herself that she needed to send her regards to the Shiba family, but ti was too hard. There was no telling how they'd react. She was sure they'd hate her for what she had done. It was all her fault he was gone anyway. She admired Kaien more than anyone else. He didn't care that she was a noble. He didn't care that she wasn't the best. What he did care about was his subordinates. He practically ran the squad all by himself, and the first day he told her to " Call 'em captain" She knew she picked the right squad to be in.

It was expected of Rukia to join squad one or six to follow the noble ways, but she couldn't see herself being in one of those squads. She wasn't cut out to be one of the duty- upholding, honorable shinigami. She didn't really have a specialty. She wasn't strong enough for eleventh, and she certainly wasn't going to be a test subject to the twelfth. She considered going into the fourth because she was good at kido, but her brother said that her skills would be wasted there.

That left the eight, seventh, fifth, tenth, ninth, and second squads. While Kyoraku, the captain of squad eight, was a good man- he was also a perverted one. Rukia didn't want to be seen that way. She guessed she could've gone into the seventh, but something about having a captain whose face you never saw creeped her out. There was always the fifth, but just like the seventh, the captain creeped her out only the fifth division captain gave her bad vibes, not just the oddity that he never showed his face which Aizen did.

The remaining three quads weren't bad squads. Truthfully, Rukia would've been fine going into any of them. The tenth squad was an orderly squad when the captain was present, and a party squad when the lieutenant took over. She wouldn't haven't minded that at all, and the thought of having someone smaller than you running the squad was somewhat comforting. At least no one would make fun of her height. Still, she felt like she'd just be looked over in that squad. The ninth squad was in charge of the News Magazine of the Serretei, and for some reason they wouldn't let Rukia illustrate for them, so she scratched that option off her list. The only squad left was the second which she decided against immediately. There was no way that she would have been a member of the stealth force because her Hakuda wasn't all that great either.

The thirteenth squad was perfect for her, and although she was uneasy going into it at first, she never once regretted it even all these years later. Sure she was an unseated officer, but that just meant that she needed more practice. Maybe the trip to the world of the living would be good for Rukia. It would be nice to get away for a change and prove herself.

She frowned when she saw a young girl getting her doll taken by two young boys. She was going to go help her out, but another boy came in and yelled at them. He wasn't much older than they were, but he seemed to have their respect, and they stopped. It reminded her of herself saving Renji and their friends from store keepers who they stole food from. It wasn't an easy lifestyle, and these children had it so much better than she did. Rukia always felt blessed since she entered the Academy, but she never felt noticed. So when she was asked to be adopted into a family, and a noble one no less- she couldn't refuse. She was excited and nervous at the same time. Mostly she was just confused. Even after living as a Kuchiki for around 40 years now, she just felt unseen in the family's eyes. Rukia was treated like a noble, but she would never truly fit in with them. She wasn't born and bred to be one of them. She was born and bred for fighting. Growing uo in the 78th district of the Rukongai, you had to be. This chance to prove herself on a mission could be what she needs to obtain a seated officer position. Even if that position ended up being a 20th seat, it would all be worth it.

Rukia didn't even notice that she was back at the Kuchiki manor until she ran into the gate. Recovering, she opened it to find two rows of servants bowing at her.

"Welcome Home, Rukia-dono." They said this without looking her in the eyes, keeping a low bow.

"I told you guys, it's just Rukia. I was adopted into- not born into- the family." They said nothing in response to her, keeping their low bow. Rukia hated being addressed as a noble. Sure, it had it's perks, but it was mostly irritating.

A lone servant approached her, " How are you today, milady?"

Rukia smiled up at her, " I'm fine, Miako. Actually, I have some news for Nii-sama. Would you be so kind to tell me where he is?" Miako was one of the only servants that wasn't scared to approach her for fear they would do something to upset her. Miako had straight, brown hair that ended half way down her back, and small framed glasses which rested on a slightly turned up nose. He voice was clear, but shaky. Like she couldn't ever be sure she was saying the correct thing. She was also Rukia's personal servant, so they had a different relationship. She was there for advice, though she didn't particularly give great advice, and she was a shoulder for Rukia in her times of need. Rukia didn't have many friends in the Seretei. In fact, she had none at all.

Renji had stopped talking to her since he started climbing the ranks. Sometimes when they saw each other he'd try to talk to her, but it wasn't the same anymore. She was an unseated officer of the thirteen court guard squads, and He was the lieutenant to her Brother, captain of the sixth squad. They were too far apart in rank. They had nothing in common any more. All of her other friends from childhood had passed on, and any friend she had from the academy had turned on her when she was adopted. Not even the nobles wanted to hang out with her because she was the bastard child of a clan.

"Certianly. Byakuya-dono is in his quarters working on his calligraphy. Would you like me to alert him of your arrival?" Rukia shook her head

"No. That's fine. I'll just go and tell him myself."

"Of course, milady. Would you like to eat in your room or in the dining room tonight?"

"Will Nii-sama be joining me?" Miako's smile faded as she shook her head to the side once in response.

"I do not think so, milady. The Lord of the house said that he had some business to attend to and for us not to bother him with trivial matters such as eating in a certain place." Rukia raised a finger to her mouth in thought.

"I see. Well then I guess I'll just eat in my room tonight."

"Certainly. We will have your meal waiting for you." Miako bowed at the waist before walking briskly back to the manor to fetch Rukia's meal. No matter how many times Rukia told them not to be so formal, they would never listen.

Rukia headed toward the house pausing only to look at the sakura tree which had recently blossomed. It was late for blossoms, so she found it unusual. As Rukia walked through the halls, she couldn't help but to notice that it seemed quieter. Not that it wasn't always quiet, because it was, something about tonight just seemed off.

Rukia knocked on her brother's door lightly, " Nii-sama? I have some news for you."

She head a slight scratching sound of paper and brush stopping before a gentle 'clank' of the brush being set down.

"Come in, Rukia." The gentle voice of her adoptive brother drifted lazily through the thin door, signaling her allowance to open it.

"What did you need to tell me?" She looked into her brother's gray stare trying to decipher the mask.

" I'm being stationed down in the world of the living for a few months to check out a strange reiatsu signature and to help control the recently growing hollow activity."

"I see." She stared at him waiting for more of a reply before speaking up once more.

"That was all I had to say brother."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow." He seemed to consider the new information that had been handed to him before deciding against doing anything about it.

"Well then. You are dismissed." Rukia nodded and left the room feeling more stressed than when she had gone into the room. But she would never here the silent 'be careful' from Byakuya, and she would miss his gaze drifting out the window to the sakura tree. And she would never find out why the house was so quiet that night, and she would miss the stillness that the night held because she was too busy packing and preparing for the trip ahead. So, of course she's miss her brother's silent words which fell dead on his lips when he looked at a picture of his late wife, asking for Rukia's protection and safety. And Rukia was too excited for what tomorrow held to realize what tomorrow really was- the anniversary of the death of her older sister, and her brother's late wife.

* * *

After telling Kisuke and his dad everything, Ichigo decided to head home. They could tell whomever they pleased as long as they didn't print out fliers and hand them out all over town. They all decided that they'd let the shinigami who is in charge of Karakura Town take care of the hollows for now so that Ichigo didn't play his cards too early. Not that it really mattered. If Aizen came after him now- which he wouldn't- Aizen wouldn't stand a chance. However, if Aizen bonded with the hogyoku again, then they'd have a problem.

So far, Ichigo had already made it clear with Kisuke that he was not to put the hogyoku inside of Rukia. It made it way too easy for Aizen to take it and make his own. The only thing they had to find out was how to get rid of the hogyoku. Kisuke assured him that they'd find a way to seal it off if they couldn't destroy it, but he needed time. Time was not something that Ichigo had. He had come back in time, yes, but he was meaning to go back a couple hundred years to stop Aizen before he even started. Something went wrong and he ended up only ten years in the past. And Ichigo had seen what could happen in ten years. He lived through it by some miracle, but it was not something that he wished to experience again anytime soon.

His thought's were interrupted by a voice, _**Hey, King. feels like our favorite little midget is in town. Won't be long before she pays you a visit.**_

Ichigo tried to ignore the demented voice. He didn't want to think about Rukia. He wasn't sure how he'd get her to stay. As much as he hated it he had to get her arrested by the Soul Society again. He had to make Aizen think that she had the hogyoku inside of her so that Ichigo could break into the Soul Society again. Even though he was getting used to the ever occurring since of de ja vu, it still freaked him out that he had to do this all again. He wanted to make sure that his friends never got their powers again, but then again he needed them last time. They wouldn't be the same people without their powers, so he decided to leave that alone and just let their powers develop like they head last time- without him interfering. Now that the issues of his friends' powers was settled, he had to figure out how to approach the Visoreds and get them on his side again. He assumed he could just tell them he was going to war with Aizen and that they could come along, but Shinji and the others were very spontaneous people, and they probably wouldn't be too happy about not being the only ones to beat the shit out of Aizen. They were selfish in that aspect, and Ichigo couldn't really blame them. After what he did to them, Ichigo would've felt the same way. But this was his fight. He didn't want too many people involved.

Counting on his fingers he included the Soul Society, Urahara, His dad, The Visored, His human friends, Yoruichi, and potentially his family. It was the same group from the war with Aizen, but they'd be ready this time. Ichigo would make sure of it. Tomorrow was the first day of school after all, which meant everything would be kicking into gear pretty soon. Reaching over, Ichigo turned off the lamp on his bed side table and laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was still wearing his clothing from that day. He was too lazy to change out of them, besides he had a lot on his mind. Lackadaisically, he crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. It was going to be another long night. Deciding he should probably get some rest, he closed his eyes.

ROOOOAAAAARRRRR!

Ichigo sat up. The hollow was close. Too close.

"It's near" He heard a voice speaking from his window.

"Yeah I know it's near. I heard it." He rolled his eyes.

"That's odd. I have some reiatsu signature interfering with my-"

Ichigo looked over to his window when he realized that it wasn't Shiro or Zangetsu who had spoken to him. There, standing on his desk was Rukia Kuchiki. Ichigo had to keep himself in check in order to not break out into a smile and suffocate her in a bone-crushing hug. Maybe he hadn't yet met her in this life, but that was Rukia. He'd know her face anywhere. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he raised his foot like he had done before and kicked her in the ass, " What are you? Some kind of burglar. Well if you are one, you're not very good at it!"

Rukia looked up at the screaming teenager in shock, " Wait a minute. You mean you can see me?"

Ichigo scoffed, " Well considering that was my foot that was just in you're ass, I'd say yes. I can see you."

_'It's her. She's really here!'_

_**Calm down, king. Save house now, freak out later.**_

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

*** Honorable Mentions***

Kit Kinya L.O.A.F member

-FUN FACT-

Miako means flames in Swahili ^_^


End file.
